


Dream Weaver

by Kiyana



Series: Crosses and Foxes [1]
Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/pseuds/Kiyana
Summary: Garcia, a four tailed Kitsune, muses over a few things as his small clan tries to gain a few hours of rest.
Relationships: John Thomas Ward & Father Garcia
Series: Crosses and Foxes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665841
Kudos: 8





	Dream Weaver

Back, and forth. Back, and forth.

John quietly kept track of that swaying tail, dangling freely from the rafters within the church where his small and fairly new clan rested. It was odd, seeing one of his friend's black and silver furred tails dangling so freely, as usually the much older fox tucked them all around him and held them close. He understood why, a Kitsune's tails are one of their weaknesses, after all.

After a moment, he stood on his paws, stretching and shaking out his own two tails as he yawned, his jaw opening wide and his teeth catching the light shining up from one of the stained glass windows. He tilted his head as he pondered his next course of action, his tails swaying gently behind him. Coming to a decision, he hopped from rafter to rafter as he approached the other fox, nervously bouncing around him and tapping his paws as he tried to see if he was awake or not.

 _"John."_ the other fox's voice caused him to freeze as he was pierced by a single golden eye, two gold furred ears emerging from the dark mass. _"Why are you hopping around this early in the morning? The sun may be up, but it is by no means a sign that you may begin acting so energetically."_ John shifted from paw to paw anxiously.

 _"Uh,"_ his left ear twitched. _"One of your tails is dangling, Garcia."_ that golden eye moved from him to his dangling tail.

 _"Ah."_ the tail moved and joined the three others bundled close to the older fox's form. _"You know we are safe within the church, but thank you."_ Garcia settled back down into his sleeping position, glancing down at the light shining through the windows before closing his eyes. _"Why are you up and about, anyway? Usually you're still curled up on one of the other rafters at this hour."_ John fidgeted and remained silent. The other fox waited patiently, he had an idea as to what awoke the grey colored fox sitting in front of him, but wanted to hear it from his own mouth. If he told him outright, it would mean he was trusting him enough to allow himself to be vulnerable. They had only become a clan recently, after all.

 _"... I had another nightmare."_ he finally said as he settled into a lying position. Garcia's eyes snapped open as he lifted his head in response to the grey fox's words, he hadn't really expected John to actually tell him, usually it was a fight to get it out of him. _"I think they're getting worse. This one wasn't like the others."_

 _"Do you want to talk about it?"_ John curled in on himself as he shook his head wildly. _"Alright, alright, I won't press."_ Garcia lifted his tails away from himself. _"Come here."_ John was pressed into him in moments, one of his grey tails sneaking beneath the older fox's lifted head as he draped his own over him. _"Now, let's see if I can't help you ward off those nightmares, yeah?"_ the younger fox hummed quietly, slowly drifting off due to the new warmth around him. As his breathing evened out, Garcia prepared himself. John's nightmares were terrible things, nothing that a kitsune as young as he was should have to endure. And they were powerful, too. If he wasn't focused, they'd leak past him and form despite his efforts.

If he said they were getting worse, then Garcia would have to be ready. He could only imagine what John could possibly mean by _worse_. With the younger kitsune's dreams, anything could happen. He would be in for a long few hours, but he didn't mind.

John deserved to sleep without burden for once.

Time marched on slowly as Garcia mindlessly weaved John's dreams through a peaceful, gentle path, directing them away from the horrors that awaited as he slept. He had many things on his mind, especially concerning John's dreams. Were he not in this form, he knew he'd be frowning at all of the thoughts and ideas that kept mounting over this situation. Garcia looked down at the younger kitsune, his eyes softening just a tad. He looked so peaceful, a far cry from how tense and wary he was when awake. He only had small inklings of what John had been through before they became a clan, little things that explained some of his mannerisms and body language.

He had to have experienced something quite dreadful in his time alone to cause all of this.

Garcia's thoughts began to darken, for John to be afflicted with nightmares this horribly, something had to have done it to him quite vindictively. He remembered watching over the younger kitsune before they officially met, keeping an eye on him as he roamed the woods in search of something only he could find and entering a run down old home deep within. He clearly remembered smelling the influence of other, much more malevolent demons and yōkai at work at that house, and he had a firm hunch as to just who is causing his friend's plight.

A small whine pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced down once more, wincing at the tense expression on John's face as he continued to sleep, his muzzle scrunched up in obvious discomfort over whatever he was witnessing. In his thoughts he'd stopped weaving John's dreams, allowing them to fester like they usually did. He quickly retook control and, gently, guided the dream away from the territory it had been fast approaching. John's expression slowly melted back into serene calm, the stress leaving his frame as he relaxed back into the lull of sleep. Garcia let out a relieved sigh. Had he been too late with redirecting it, he would have had to go into the nightmare personally and help John fight through it in order to weave it back towards a pleasant state of being. He wasn't quite comfortable doing that to another kitsune, it was such a breach of privacy, not to mention John would be able to tell it was actually him if he wasn't careful. He lowered his head down onto John's tail with a sigh, he could rest while he focused on weaving his dreams. Despite his feelings about all of this, there's nothing he could do.

For now, everything was calm, and peaceful. Just as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first Faith fic! How fun! I actually never planned to write anything for Faith, I was pretty much strictly writing OSRASL and other Initial D related fics, but then a friend tempted me by saying the dreaded words "Creature AU" and I couldn't stop thinking about it.
> 
> John's fox species is based on the Gray Fox, while Garcia's is based upon the Silver Cross, which is a genetic variant of the red fox. You can view my reference image for the Silver Cross [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DKjIzJOW0AUblH7.jpg). John is about 230 years old or so with two tails, Garcia is around 370, but came into his fourth tail early due to his own life experiences. Kitsunes younger than 280-300 are seen as particularly young.
> 
> I kinda wanna make more kitsune fics for Faith. If I got anything wrong about how Kitsunes act, feel free to correct me (politely) and I'll try my best to fix it. Some things, though, will always be purposely inaccurate when I write a creature, and I'll tell you if that's the case. :]
> 
> A big thank you to my friend, Gaysuke_Takahashi, for looking over this and helping me come up with a title!


End file.
